Until now, optically active carboxylic acids have been applied to optical resolution of racemate, and determination of absolute configuration and enantiomeric excess. Furthermore, because of ease to handle and purchase, some optically active carboxylic acids have been used for an asymmetric ligand and a precursor thereof. Recently, several reports have been published on optically active carboxylic acids usable as a high performance organic catalyst (for example, Asymmetric Mannich Reaction; J. Am Chem. Soc., 2007, 129, 10054). Such optically active carboxylic acids as the usable organic catalyst have been widely known that they have an optically active biaryl structure. Many of the processes to synthesize such an optically active biaryl carboxylic acid derivative involve homo- or cross-coupling of two aryl units, and require optical resolution to obtain an optically active substance after the coupling. Recently, as a new technique for synthesizing a biaryl ester, usable as a precursor of carboxylic acid, a technique involving a [2+2+2] cycloaddition using alkynes has also been developed (Chem. Eur. J., 2001, Vol. 7, 5203-5213). Furthermore, a technique for producing an optically active biaryl ester compound involving an enantio-selective [2+2+2] cycloaddition has also been developed (Organic Letters, 2006, Vol. 8, 3489-3492).